Question: $ { {-3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {4} & {2} \\ {-2} & {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3}\times{2} & {-3}\times{4} & {-3}\times{2} \\ {-3}\times{-2} & {-3}\times{-1} & {-3}\times{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-6} & {-12} & {-6} \\ {6} & {3} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$